Sleeping Beauty
by aominecchi0831
Summary: A (sort of) sequel to The Frog Prince, this is a fairy tale of Momoi Satsuki and her sleeping prince charming Tetsu-kun.


**Title: The Sleeping Beauty**

**Plot: A (sort of) sequel to The Frog Prince, this is a fairy tale of Momoi Satsuki and her sleeping prince charming Tetsu-kun.**

**Ship: KuroMomo**

**Note: Kuroko no Basuke is created by none other than the great Fujimaki-sama. Pardon me for any error in grammar. If you like KuroMomo, please enjoy and leave a review. If not…sorry, wrong number.**

.

.

.

Basketball practice can be really exhausting. Most especially if you are a member of Teiko Middle School Basketball club. Being a member of the said team meant that you are a naturally selected species among the oh-so-common student masses, and therefore you are supposed to fight for survival among the fittest.

Thus, one would wonder how such a guy as Kuroko Tetsuya could make it into such a club, albeit make it into the renowned elite group known as the Generation of Miracles. Standing five feet, six inches tall, with a below average physical built and an air of invisibility, he's the type of guy you'd mistaken for a ghost. Truth be told, among the said clique of athletes he was the least famous – or, shall we say, the one with the least presence. The only thing he was known to do was to pass the ball in order to create a successful play. He cannot shoot or block or defend as well as an ordinary player does.

Nevertheless, when it comes to effort, Kuroko was probably the best. Only he can stay so late just to practice his moves, to strengthen his body and, as much as possible, learn how to shoot from the free throw line. Such hard work is deemed worthy of praise, and in the case of Kuroko, the name "Phantom Sixth Man".

Occasionally, when he had practiced so hard, he could be found lying on the floor of the empty gymnasium, sound asleep.

At that time, the lovely basketball team's manager, Momoi Satsuki, came in.

Momoi is the brains behind Teiko's victories, the gifted intelligence agent whose specialty is researching everything about any player and come up with a plan to counter any other team's probable form of offense and defense.

More than that, she has feelings toward Kuroko.

Being a beautiful girl with brains and body, one would say that Momoi can get any type of guy she wanted to date. So everyone wondered why, of all the dudes in the basketball team, she fell in love with Tetsu-kun.

One theory speaks of the time when she got a popsicle from Kuroko, while the team were hanging out at a convenience store. She instantly fell in love that evening.

But any human with a common sense would know that there was more to love about Kuroko.

Few of the things Momoi loved about him include the fact that he worked so hard in order to help the basketball team. She loved his passion for the sport. She loved how he enjoyed practicing with the other members, and how he exerted effort in order to improve his play. She even loved the fact that he likes vanilla shake, and even the fact that just like her, he is a friend of Aomine.

Momoi loved seeing Kuroko peacefully resting on the floor of the gym, his eyes closed, his face a picture of a peaceful dream. She sat beside him, and quietly relished how he looked while he was sleeping.

"Really, Satsuki. Is that all you can do?"

Momoi glared at her childhood friend Aomine Daiki, who stood at the doorway with a basketball underneath one arm. He had a wide grin on his face, the kind he often wore whenever he felt like teasing her.

"Ssh." Momoi hissed, exasperated. "Get out of here, Aomine-kun."

Aomine chuckled. "I thought you'd use the opportunity to kiss Tetsu. It seems like you're not that smart after all."

"What do you think am I? I'm not a pervert."

"You're close to becoming one, if you keep on eyeing Tetsu like that."

Aomine scampered off with an annoying smirk on his face before Momoi could have a chance to strangle him to death. Since her childhood friend was a very quick guy, Momoi gave up and returned to the gym. She went back to Kuroko, who was still asleep much to her surprise. _**Strange,**_ she thought,_** I never thought Tetsu-kun is a deep sleeper.**_

She lowered her head to take a closer look at the boy's features. _**So gentle**_, she observed, _**Tetsu-kun looks like a child while sleeping. How cute…**_

Then a pair of hands gently held her face, and she realized that Kuroko woke up.

"Tetsu-kun! I'm – "

Her apologies for waking him up were put aside. Kuroko suddenly kissed her on her lips.

.

.

.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, the type of kiss gentlemen would give to ladies on their first date. Unfortunately for Momoi, the kiss only took less than ten seconds. But a kiss from the boy she had liked for so long could really catch her, just like any other girl, off guard.

Of course, because of the sudden happening she could only give Kuroko a surprised look.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi's face went scarlet.

Strangely enough, Kuroko's response was this. "Good morning, Momoi-san…"

"Eh?" Momoi gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry…It's morning already, am I right?" Kuroko scratched his head, and looked around, slightly baffled.

"I had been dreaming that I saved a sleeping princess from a dragon and that I kissed her so she would wake up…but it turns out that I was the one sleeping, after all. Is it morning already?"

"N-no. It's already late in the evening." Momoi frowned. She realized that the boy had been dreaming, and that his kiss was purely accidental.

"Really?" Kuroko slowly got up.

"I'm sorry you had to come over here just to wake me up, Momoi-san."

"N-no, it's okay." Momoi stood up as well.

"Um…I need to go back to the other gym to get something. You should lock this place up before you leave."

"Right…" Kuroko answered, but she left the gymnasium in a hurry.

.

.

.

Just as Momoi ran outside did Aomine come in.

"Tetsu." He said with a grimace. "Just what the hell was that?!"

"I don't understand you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied innocently.

"Tsch." Aomine shook his head in disbelief.

"You're a horrible liar, Tetsu. You dreamed of a sleeping princess? What a crappy excuse. We both know you kissed her on purpose."

Kuroko gave him a look, but his cheeks were obviously tinged with a rosy blush.

"…I really don't know what you're talking about, Aomine-kun." He said insistently.

.

.

.

**Um…review?**


End file.
